The Olympians of Johto
by ghostgirl21696
Summary: Pokespe/Percy Jackson crossover, maybe a crossover of some other media as well. Gold never knew who his father was, until one fateful meeting, that Involves all 3 Johtodex holders... Rating changed to T.
1. Prologue

Pokemon Adventures and Percy Jackson are not mine, and unfortunately, never will. All rights go to Nintendo, Rick riordan, and Hidenori Kusaka.

WARNING: Spoilers to the first Percy Jackson book for the prologue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olympus, The resting place for the gods, just above the Empire state building. No mortal has ever entered it, and few have only seen the wonderful looking haven.

At the very far side, there was an elevator, hanging in midair, a passage between the mortal world and the gods. It was zooming down, right into the building, becoming the actual elevator of the building. Inside, was a man wearing a New York city marathon shirt and nylon running shorts, talking on a cell phone. Or, at least, anyone who saw it would _think_ it was a cell phone.

The elevator stopped at the first floor, it was dark and raining outside. A large security guard sat nearby, resting his feet in the air on his desk, the chair standing on only its hind legs, risking a hurtful fall. A copy of some inconspicuous magazine resting on his face, as the light sound of his breath made it slip a bit each time. Other than the rain and the breathing, an eerie silence echoed through the room. The man just walked out of the building, as if it was a normal time to be walking around the streets, though it was past midnight, as the man recalled. The man closed his cell phone, as it slowly morphed. It soon became a large caduceus, two snakes, coiled around it. The man himself changed, now looking younger, dressed in an old greek robe. His running shoes became sandals, with large wings attached to the bottoms. He began to fly towards the southeast. He had something important to him to ask.

Finally, he arrived at his destination, Long island. He landed on his feet, turning back into the appearance he had earlier, and walking silently along the beach. Looking over, he saw a black-haired thirteen year-old boy. He looked out to the ocean. He had a six-pack of coke, and the boy had just opened one. The man recalled some of the rules of the camp he landed at, Camp Half-Blood, and remembered hearing something about no outside food or drinks. One of his sons must've had to do with it, he figured. He stood next to the boy, who now, not even noticing him, was looking at the stars.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" The man cut in.

The boy turned around, startled, as the man's face crept into a smile. The boy, however, had a quizzical look on his face.

"May I join you?" He asked the boy. "I haven't sat down in ages." This was true. Even though he was at Olympus, he was only there to deliver some messages, mainly ones to Zeus about the Lightning bolt being stolen and returned about a year ago. The boy, however, just kept looking at him strangely.

"Uh, sure."

The man smiled, and sat down. The boy was nice. "Your hospitality does you credit." He looked down at the coke. "Oh, and Coca-Cola! May I?"

The boy shrugged, so the man took one of the Cokes. He popped it open, and started drinking it. It was very refreshing. "Ahhh…that hit's the spot. Peace and quiet at-"

As if it was planned, his cell phone rang in his pocket.

The man sighed, taking out the blasted thing, and looked at the LCD screen. Cursing, he told the boy to wait a minute as he took the call, one of his more annoying customers on the line. The boy just stared at his phone. After a bit of arguing, he hung up.

"Sorry. The overnight express business is just booming. Now, as I was saying-"

"You have snakes on your phone." The boy interrupted.

"What?" The man looked at the cell phone to see George and Martha, the two snakes on his cell phone/caduceus. It dawned on him what the boy meant. "Oh, they don't bite. Say Hello, George and Martha."

_Hello, George and Martha. _George spoke into both his and the boy's mind.

_Don't be sarcastic. _Martha groaned.

_Why not?_ George whined. _I do all the work._

"Oh, let's not go into that, again!" The Man never liked it when the two fought. Despite their complaining about it, he shoved them in his pocket.

He started talking a bit about constellations with the boy, as the boy nervously told him about his favorite, Hercules, and not for the usual things, like his strength and fame. Just as he asked him an important question, his phone rang again. Once again, he argued with the snakes, who were telling him what was wanted by the person on the cell phone. He hung up again, and continued to talk with the boy.

"Sorry again, Percy. You were saying…"

"Um…who are you, exactly?" Percy had a funny looked on his face, Showing the man he had no idea who he was.

"Haven't you guessed by now, a smart boy like you?"

He transformed the cell phone once again into a caduceus; after Martha exaggerated that it had been months, while it had only been about a half hour. A dawn of realization filled Percy's face.

"You're Luke's father." He said in amazement. "Hermes."

"Luke's father." Luke was one of Hermes demigod sons, who had went to Kronos' side the summer before. "Normally, that's not the first way people introduce me."

So, the conversation went on, as Hermes talked a bit more about a quest that Percy had not been allowed to take part in, despite having to do with his best friend Grover, a satyr who went missing while searching for Pan. The mission was done also to get the golden fleece, as Thalia's tree, the tree that enforced the barriers around the camp, was dying. After a moral that made not much sense to Percy, Hermes gave Percy some gifts, a _Hercules Busts Heads_ thermos that was actually a compass directed by wind, and special monster-shaped vitamins. He also gave him a choice, whether to sneak out of the camp and help, or stay and wait to see the outcome of the quest, which another camper, Clarisse, was sent out to do. Percy looked happy, but confused at the same time. Continuing, he gave Percy supplies that he would need to go on the trip with. He would probably end up going anyway, since the Harpies would eat him from being out of bed. He left Percy, dazed and confused, on the beach, as he disappeared.

He reappeared, once again, into a small town. It wasn't much, just a bunch of trees and a few houses scattered around here and there. He stood in front of one of the largest houses. A house he hadn't been around for over a decade. He thought back to a piece of conversation he had with Percy before he left:

"_Lord Hermes, why are you helping me?"_

"_Perhaps because I hope that you can save as many people on this quest, Percy. Not just your friend Grover."_

"_You don't mean… Luke?"_

Hermes never answered Percy's question. The truth is, while most of the gods never really paid much attention to their children, Hermes at least cared….somewhat. He couldn't keep track of everyone, but he tried to help his children, at least discreetly.

Looking up into the open window, he could hear faint music playing on a radio. A soft, calming song, almost like the sound of waves.

"I guess I'm not really needed here." Hermes smiled that not every demigod had poor lives, and walked away, not noticing a black-haired boy jump out the window into the backyard of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there's the prologue. I may have gone a bit OoC in this prologue, and Include some useless stuff the plot in order to get to the important part.

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1: Waking up

I do not own any thing in this story, other than the plot.

It had been over four years since the mighty god Hermes had talked to Percy on that beach. Four years ago, something else had happened, something that now, because of those events, would stir up trouble-

_MGG…. ZZZZZZZ…SNOOOORE…ZZZZZZZZZ_

In the house, upstairs, in one of the largest rooms in the house, a black-haired boy sprawled out on the mattress in the middle of the room. The room, it itself in a huge mess, was filled with a few strange looking creatures similar to animals, called _Pokémon. _They stood around the boy on the bed. A small purple monkey with a large tail, called an Aipom, started to try to open the boy's eyes. The boy resisted, turning his face to the pillow. Aipom began getting annoyed; his master knew what today was. Didn't he?

A green frog-like pokemon, called Politoad, came forward. Normally, he'd wait to see if the other Pokémon could wake the boy up, but today was not a day to wait. Aiming his head, a huge torrent of water sprayed in the boy's face.

"_PPPHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTT!"_ The boy sat up, looking at his Pokemon's faces. "What was that for, Polibo? What are you guys….?"

He stared at his Pokémon again, seeing that the more friendly ones were panicked and upset looking, and the more aggressive looked at him angrily.

"Gee, what the heck is wrong? You guys never act like this-"

"Gold, what's taking you? Your friends are waiting downstairs so you can go." His mother called from downstairs.

Gold was completely confused. "Hmm? What are they waiting for? What's so special….about…."

The fifteen-year old boy looked over to the calendar, on the wall closest to him. There, circled in large red circles, was the date, saying:

**POKEDEX HOLDERS REUNION**

Gold turned to his Pokémon, his face gone pale.

"So…you were trying to get me up…so I wouldn't be…OH NO, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

Gold rushed around the room, picking up the closest pieces of clothes, and ran to the bathroom to get ready. Normally, he would have just taken his time and just enter _fashionably late,_ as Crystal called it, but this time was different. First of all, it was all the way in some unknown region, where the professors planned on giving some kids some pokedex's for the countries there, so their research could be expanded. He knew one region, Isshu or Unova, one or the other, he couldn't remember, had already been chosen. But this place was much farther Northeast than that place. They told them a lot of water-type and ghost-types inhabited the area. But that whole reason wasn't why he was rushing.

He heard that the sinnoh dex holders, three that he'd never met, were organizing the reunion so they could introduce themselves well. One of them, he found out, was Lady Berlitz, one of the wealthiest families in the region; her name was in many magazines. Gold knew what that meant good food was probably going to be served, and they were probably going to be in one of the best hotels. But if they missed their flight, they would have to take the next one, five hours after the first. He found out from some new pokedex info about the other two sinnoh dex holders, and one loved to eat. He was not going to miss out on the food and have that twelve-year old have it all to himself! It didn't help, that plus, Silver and Crystal would beat him to a pulp if he WAS late, and he didn't want that either.

He quickly pulled the comb through his hair, finishing off his usual look, and he ran down stairs. There, he found his mom in the kitchen, probably cooking a quick breakfast for him, and his two friends, and fellow pokedex holders, Silver and Crystal, sitting on the couch in the living room. Both of them were reading a book, and had two suitcases next to them. Fourteen-year old Silver, the youngest of the three, was reading up about the terrain, the legends, almost anything he could probably find about the area. A bag he had with him was filled with books.

_That's Silver._ Gold thought. _Always needs to know every detail._

Crystal, obviously enough, had a book about the Pokémon of the area. She was probably planning on catching some. Actually, that was probably the right answer. Gold casually went over, and fell right into the couch, in turn, knocking off Silver. The redhead picked himself up, cussing under his breath as he tried to find his place in the book, and sat on a nearby chair.

Gold picked up one of the books in Silver's pile, _The culture of Novas, _and started skimming through it, finding whatever photos would interest him of the place. Closing the book, he looked at the cover.

"So….the place is called Novas? I thought we were going to a different place."

Silver snatched the book from out of Gold's hand, placing it back in the pile.

"No, you idiot, you're thinking of Unova." Silver glared at him, as usual. "We're going to Novas, one of the oldest of the places found on in North America by the Europeans."

"What?"

"Ugh, don't you read anything?" Silver rolled his eyes. That actually surprised Gold, he didn't usually act this way.

"Hey, Guys?" Crystal had closed the book she had been reading, looking at the two boys. "Shouldn't we get to the airport before our plane takes off? You know how some people get when we're late."

Crystal was right. Green was usually eccentric about punctuality, and would probably slice off their heads with his Scisor if they didn't hurry. Gold ran up to his room to grab his headphones, so he wouldn't have to buy any on the plane, when he realized something.

"Oh Crap! I forgot to pack!"

Silver groaned, and Crystal put her hand to her forehead, getting a headache.

"Don't worry, son." Gold's mother came out of the kitchen, holding a suitcase. "I figured you would be forgetting about this, so I packed yours for you."

Gold grinned. "Thanks, Mom!" He grabbed the suitcase, and Silver, happy Gold's Mom had saved their necks from being late, began to pack up his books, Crystal giving back the book she had read.

"So, do you need a ride to the airport?" Gold's mother asked them.

"No thanks, Mom." Gold replied. "We're going to get there using our Poke- OOF!"

Silver elbowed the older boy in the stomach, interrupting the answer.

"Actually, a ride would be a good idea. It will get us there _faster._"

_Ahh, I see. _Gold realized. _He's just as punctual as Green is. That's why he's been acting hasty._

"Well, okay then" Gold's mother put on a coat and grabbed her keys. "I'll go start the car."

She went outside to the small blue minivan parked in the small driveway. Not many people really needed cars in the area; she just had one, just in case.

The three pokedex holders got right into the car, not hesitating to wait until the car had started up. Crystal sat in the front passenger seat, and the two boys got in back. The suitcases were piled neatly into the back.

It wouldn't take long to get to the airport, maybe about a half an hour, just enough time left to get on the plane. In the meantime, Gold decided to pester Silver a bit, as the redhead had taken out the book he had been reading before.

"Hey, Silver…how'd you get so many books on such a random place?"

Silver took his attention away from the book, reluctantly.

"They were sent here by our guide. Professor Elm let me read them."

"Guide?"

"Yeah." Silver put down the book. "We're going to have a guide showing us around the area, helping us around since we don't speak as much English."

That was true. Probably the only ones in the group who spoke and read fluent English were Silver and Blue, another one of the senior pokedex holders, who learned it during their time with the Masked man. Gold didn't know why, and he wasn't about to ask, since he had been getting lessons from Silver.

"So…I wonder who this guide is?"

"I don't know…" Silver wondered. "Probably another professor…he's got to be smart if he knows five different languages."

"Woah, FIVE?" Gold was taken aback. "How could someone even learn five different languages?"

Silver didn't reply. He went back to his book.

Gold sighed, and started just staring out the window, watching the trees pass by.

"Okay, here's the airport!" Gold's mother stopped at the front door of the huge terminal. Near the front, Green was waiting, albeit impatiently, tapping his feet. For an eighteen-year old, he had the face of a 50 year old man, hard and mature. The three Johto dex holders grabbed their suitcases out of the van, running to the door.

"Where were you?" Green yelled. "We're going to be late if we don't go now! Let's go!"

The four dex holders ran into the building, going through security, and finally getting to the rest of the group of dex holders, about six other kids. The others sighed in relief.

"I thought you guys would never get here."

"Did Gold slow you down again?"

"Hey!"

"I was worried you'd miss the plane."

"Now boarding, flight 394 to Novas."

"Hey, Come on, let's board the plane!"

Yep. The first chapter ended a bit confusing, as the moment was supposed to be.

First of all, I came up with Novas WAAAAAAY before Unova was revealed to be the new name of Isshu. Novas is based on Nova Scotia, Canada, as I think it is the perfect size and place to make as a Pokémon region. Also, the way I see it is that the countries and Continents all have the same names, just not most of the regions and cities.


	3. Chapter 2: The plane ride

Everything other than OC's Original settings, and the plot, none of the stuff in the story is mine. There are spoilers to Pokémon Adventures Emerald chapter in this one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Silver could describe the 20-hour long flight from Johto to Novas in two words, they would be these: _Living Hell._

Silver had never been on a casual plane ride in his life, and had no idea what it was going to be like. Gold, Silver knew, had been on a plane before and pretty much ruined the whole experience for him.

When they arrived at the airport, everyone had already picked their tickets. Yellow got a window seat next to Red, Ruby got a seat next to Sapphire, Green got a seat next to Blue, much to his annoyance, and Crystal got to sit next to Emerald. Silver, however, had gotten even more unlucky; he had to sit next to Gold. He begged Green to trade seats with him, so he could sit with Blue, but Green simply refused. He found Blue annoying, yes, but he would not tell why he wouldn't trade seats, which pissed Silver off to a great extent. He never liked Green.

So, starting the long trip, Silver pulled out a new book, one about the surrounding regions of Novas, the regions Bruns, Edewa, and Founa, when Gold began playing loud music on the airplane entertainment. It was playing so loudly, it sounded like there weren't any headphones at all. Silver wondered how the other boy's ears could take it.

A few hours later, they began serving snacks, as a substitute for the lunch they were going to miss because of the long ride. Silver got a simple bottle of water and a couple bags of dried fruit; it was just fine with him. However, Gold, who was used to having a lot of food, had bought about half of the Jerky and Peanuts on the plane, with a large bottle of Coke. Silver watched the raven-haired boy scarf it all down, washing it down with the brown fizzy liquid. Silver couldn't eat his food after that, and put it to the side for later.

Around four o'clock, Silver was getting pretty annoyed. Gold had started watching an action movie, and. Combined with the sound of the speakers of the headphones turned full blast, and the turbulence they just HAD to encounter at the same time, the whole place felt like a war zone. Why wasn't anyone stopping Gold? Silver guessed it was just his stupid luck. He just sat back in his chair, his eyes already bloodshot, waiting for the ride to end.

Around seven o'clock, the plane had landed. Unfortunately, it was just a refill stop, in the Victa region, which would take about two hours, since the plane had arrived early. Silver didn't know why, he never studied planes, but the passengers were only allowed off to get some food, and had to be back at 8:15 so they could get the plane ready for takeoff again. They went to a small food court to get some food, splitting up into two groups, since the majority couldn't read, at least very well, the English food menus. They split up into the groups, Blue helping order food for the other three Kanto holders, Ruby and Sapphire, and Silver took the other three. Silver, who was half asleep at this point, had to read every single item off the menu for Gold, so he could decide what to have, which seemed to take him forever, the few people in line behind them getting impatient to order. Finally, after what seemed like days to Silver, Gold had made his choice by getting the largest order of food he could possibly get with his extra money for the actual plane trip, which took another long time to make. By the time they could sit down and eat, they had to go back to the plane in about fifteen minutes.

_A whole hour._ Silver groaned in his head. _A whole ****** hour. How the heck does he pull it off?_

Silver ate the small Garden Salad quietly while Gold scarfed down, just like before, all the food he ordered.

_Where the heck does he store it all?_ Silver was near asleep, and if it wasn't for Crystal, who grabbed ahold of him at the last second, he would've fallen on his Salad, pretty much dead to the waking world. Emerald simply looked at his Seniors and shrugged, finishing off the last bit of food he had.

Finally, after Gold finished the rest of his food, they ran out to the plane, just in time to get back on. Silver sat in his seat, feeling drowsier, if it was possible, and slowly fell asleep as the engines roared to life.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Silver woke up, surrounded by near darkness, the others asleep. He felt something damp on his arm, and looking over, he found Gold dead asleep, drooling on his shoulder. Silver groaned as he pushed Gold to leaning in the other direction, taking one of the nearby napkins and wiping the drool of his shoulder.

_For the love of Arceus, how does he just make things into worst-case scenarios?_ Silver thought, nothing better to do. _He has to be one of the most obnoxious people I've ever met…_ Silver felt a little annoyed about how different Gold had been last summer. Last summer, Gold had helped rescue him and the Kanto trainers by disguising as Guile Hideout and giving the younger dex holders aid…. And actually helping defeating the real Guile, as the man had picked up Gold's fake suit instead of his own, killing his body without the immortal armor on. Gold went on for a long time after that that he had "defeated the villain" and saved the day, but that soon disappeared when he realized no one was listening to him. Silver sat down in the airplane chair and looked out the completely dark window, the grey clouds below. At the same time, Gold, somehow through the sheer willpower of bad luck, started leaning back towards Silver, held up against the boys arm again. Silver pushed the boy back in a hastier manner, and he stayed.

"_I don't think he'll grow up anytime soon"._ Silver sighed. He lay back down, and fell asleep again.

Around 7:00 a.m., Silver felt someone shaking his arm.

_Gold…what is it now?_

Silver opened his eyes, seeing it wasn't Gold shaking his arm, it was one of the younger dex holders, Ruby or something. His white hat was falling off his head, showing…two scars?

"C'mon, c'mon, C'MON!" Ruby acted nothing like the rare times Silver was around the younger dex holders. But hey, what did he know?

"Umm…Ruby, was it?" Silver looked around. There was no one else on the plane. "Where is everyone?"

"We just landed in Novas…and everyone's already left the plane! They didn't bother waking us!" The younger boy was completely freaked out.

"And…why are you so worried? Someone will probably come to get us if we're missing."

Ruby turned to the redhead, clutching him by the front of the sweater. "Because! If I can't get to the hotel with the others, I won't be able to get a hold of my bag with all my kits! We'll have to get a taxi, and I'll leave an impression that I have no class! I don't want that!"

Silver looked at the boy, with a combination of pity and "you're kidding me." On his face. He shoved Ruby into the seat Gold had been sitting in, and started walking towards the door.

"Come on, let's just get out of this plane. No one in this place will care."

Ruby looked like he was going to just sit there, depressed, but the boy got out of the seat, and started walking up to the door as well. They exited through the door of the plane, and began to walk towards the terminal.

"Oh, Ruby…" Silver added. "Where'd you get those nasty-looking scars?"

Ruby looked up, and a flustered look came upon his face.

"N-nowhere." He stammered as he pulled the hat down.

Out of nowhere, just as they were about to exit the hallway into the terminal, Silver's luck plummeted down farther. A girl, probably about the same age as Silver, came running in, and rammed right into him, sending him plummeting to the ground. This set off a chain reaction, as the girl fell, landing in a different direction, she tripped Ruby as well. The three lay on the ground, groaning from the pain.

The girl stood up first. "I'm sooo sorry." She blushed, as she helped the two boys up.

"Ugh… This dust is all over my clothes." Ruby pointed to the dusty floor.

"Don't worry, you don't look like a streel." She said, which Silver noticed was in Japanese, other than one word.

"Streel?"

"Oh, it means unkempt, untidy, y'know? It's a term from Founa, where my dad comes from. Well, my mom uses it more often, but ah well…" The girl looked at the two boys, looking back and forth; her long frizzy brown hair moving as her head rapidly shook. "Hey….she had a look of realization on her face, and adjusted her glasses. "Are you Silver and Ruby?"

"Yes." Silver replied, in English. "How do you know Japanese?"

"Oh, good, we've been wondering where you are." She said ignoring his question. "We need to get to the hotel as soon as we can. By the way, you can call me Amethyst, I'm the pokedex holders guide."

Silver felt his luck and dignity slip, slip…yep, it was completely gone. 


	4. Chapter 3: The odd girl

I don't own the majority of things here. Let it be known….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, here's the hotel. You should probably get your stuff up there and join me downstairs to pick up some breakfast."

Crystal looked at the tall tower before her. They had been driving in the huge van for and hour, which Amethyst said her parents had rented, and it was nice to get out. They were in a down town area of the main city of the region, Holly city, the hotel sitting on the hill area that overlooked a small Harbor area, the water a crystal blue. Crystal hoped they had rooms facing that side, but the hill view on the other side was pretty, too.

The group of teens entered the lobby, a shiny decorated room, deserving the four star rating it had. A kiosk woman was tapping on the computer, as Amethyst came up and put a few tickets down.

"The Japanese trainers are here." Amethyst said in English to the woman.

The woman tapped some more on the computer, scanned the tickets with a red light, and pointed towards the elevators, giving Amethyst six key cards.

"Well, since expenses the professors gave for the trip were only so much, you guys have to share a room with someone, and choose who sleeps on the fold out couch." Amethyst pressed her fingers together on her lips, almost as if she thinking of something, but quickly smiled. "You won't be staying here for too long. The professors are setting up a lab around where I live." Amethyst pulled out ten spoons from her pocket, which Yellow, one of the senior pokedex holders, recognized immediately.

"The spoons of destiny?"

"Yep." Amethyst gave one to each of the dex holders. "What better way to choose roommates?"

Almost automatically after the last spoon was handed out, the spoons began to bend. Crystal looked at the direction to see where the spoon was bending, to see that it pointed towards Yellow. Crystal was fine with that, she knew Yellow was nice. She looked over to see the other spoons had chosen as well, Red was sharing a room with Gold, Green had gotten a room with Ruby, Silver had Emerald as a roommate, and Blue and Sapphire were roommates.

Amethyst threw Crystal and some of the others the key cards, leaving one for herself.

"Umm..Amethyst?" Crystal asked. "What's the last key for?"

"Oh," Amethyst turned around. "I'm staying in a hotel room tonight as well. Just knock on my door if you have any complaints. Just go put your stuff in your rooms, now."

"But what about-"

Before Crystal finished, the girl had already disappeared in one of the elevators.

"Nice girl." Green sarcastically remarked.

Crystal was a little annoyed with this girl. She was never in the same mood. During the car ride, Amethyst didn't say a single word, she just silently reading some book. It almost reminded her of Silver, and his dark attitude. And when she spoke, she almost sounded like she had practiced it, and her smile seemed to look a little false. What was with her?

Nonetheless, Crystal picked up her suitcase, and dragged it into the elevator, with Yellow following. The blonde trainer had a look of worry on her face, as the elevator closed, Crystal and Yellow the only two in the elevator. Crystal noticed the girl's worrying.

"Hey, Yellow? Is there something wrong?" Crystal asked.

"…"

"What is it?"

"…I think there's a problem with our guide." Yellow finally spoke.

"Besides the fact that she's not really trying to help us?" Crystal remarked.

"No…I think she is trying to help us. She seems nervous about something…It's like she's trying to keep calm."

"I thought you could only read these kinds of things on Pokémon."

"I don't think this has anything to do with my, as others put it, abilities…." The door to the elevator opened, and Yellow stopped talking as they went to the room they got. Crystal pulled the key through the slot on the door, and they went through.

The room was pretty nice; there was a small washroom next to the door, a small TV in front of a couch, and another small room with a bed, covered in green sheets. Next to it was a brown nightstand with a small lamp. The walls were bluish-grey, and the carpet was dark grey.

"Hey, Yellow," Crystal asked. "Do you want the bed, or sleep on the fold out couch?"

"I'm fine with either, you can choose."

"Thanks." Crystal sat her suitcase on the bed. "So, as you were saying, Yellow?"

"Oh, yes." Yellow had set her suitcase on the bed, along with her straw hat, letting her long, tied-up hair be visible. Crystal often wondered if anyone else still thought Yellow was a boy even now, when she was sixteen years old.

"As I was saying, I don't think it's my abilities that's letting me sense she's nervous. She doesn't seem…stable."

"What?"

"She doesn't seem…normal."

"But how could that be?" Crystal had no idea what Yellow meant. Yellow had abilities beyond most humans, yes, but they only connected to Pokémon. How could she tell when the others couldn't?

"You might want to ask Silver or Green if they could tell. They seem pretty sharp enough to tell." Yellow grabbed some blankets in the small closet near the door, as a knock came from the door.

"Hey, It's Amethyst." A voice said. "Have you got your stuff in the room settled?"

"Almost!" Crystal yelled. "We'll be out in five minutes!"

Crystal grabbed her backpack, and Yellow grabbed a sketchbook and put back on her hat. The exited the room, to find Amethyst was no longer there.

_She must be off to get the others. _Crystal thought. She and Yellow went to the closest elevator, and pressed the down button.

And who else could be there, but Amethyst.

"Oh, hi." Amethyst said softly. "I'm going up, so I don't know how the elevator stopped since you obviously want to go down….." Her voiced softened more and more until it trailed off. She raised her head a bit, to show there were tears in her eyes. "You can come in the elevator if you want. I'm going to get Silver and Emerald. They're on the top floor."

Crystal felt hysteric. First she was clumsy at the airport, dark in the car, cheery yet ignorant before, and now quiet and depressed? What was with her?

"We'll go up with you. I need to talk with Silver, anyways." Crystal smiled. Both her and Yellow went into the elevator. As the door closed, Amethyst turned to the two.

"If you want to know why I'm acting so strange, I'm just…very shy. People treat me differently, and I'm always afraid I'll mess up. I'm sorry if you feel funny by my behavior." Amethyst managed a smile, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm more open to people who haven't been rude to me, almost overconfident around them. I apologize for being so rude."

Crystal smiled. Amethyst was just shy. She must have actually practiced so she wouldn't mess up. She almost felt sorry for her…but why did she become their guide in the first place? By force? It seemed somewhat cruel to Crystal.

As the elevator opened, it turned out Silver and Emerald was waiting for the elevator anyways. The five teens took the elevator down to the lobby, where the other six were waiting.

"Well?" Red asked. "Where are we going for breakfast?"

"Oh, I know a great place nearby." Amethyst weakly replied. "It's just a small walk from here."

"Great! It's going to be great to eat in a nice restaurant! Green, you're gonna sit next to me, right?" She snickered.

"Annoying woman." Green mumbled.

Silver glared at him.

The day went by pretty quickly, at least to Crystal. The restaurant was pretty nice. Crystal sat in between Amethyst and Yellow, and ordered some pancakes with syrup. Gold as usual, ordered a large amount of food, that didn't really faze her, but what really fazed her was that Amethyst ordered almost the same amount of food, but unlike Gold, who shoved it all down, she ate it slowly and quietly. She was still finishing as the receipt came out.

Next on the list, Amethyst took them around to see some of the cultural areas of Holly city, and, there were quite a few. There were a few parks on the list, where the wild Pokémon resided. Crystal was horrified by how many broken trees there were, by Amethyst told them it was only because a recent hurricane had destroyed quite a bit around the area. All and all, Crystal got to see some new Pokémon, and they were very pretty. Ruby pretty much went into hyper mode, taking as many pictures as he could take of the Pokémon. Most of them were birds, like a brown colored bird with a long neck and large eyes that was a flying-water type called a Gooselin, and odd mammals, like one that had a long flat tail and bushy rust-colored fur, which was a normal-fire type called a Fleaver. There were plenty more, and Crystal got some pokeballs and caught some, while Ruby took photos and Yellow sketched them.

Around noon, Amethyst went to a nearby food stand and ordered everyone some lunch. Crystal had noticed Amethyst had gotten an odd food she had never seen before, and she let her try some. Crystal thought it was delicious, and Gold, who asked for some to try, ordered seconds and thirds to have, maybe beyond. Crystal noticed Amethyst was smiling, more realistically, opening up to the others, and not acting gloomy, or practiced.

After eating, Amethyst told everyone they could go do something they wanted. Red, Green, Gold, Emerald and Sapphire wanted to check out the battle arena up north, and Blue, Ruby, and a (most likely forced) Yellow went up East to the shopping district. Only Amethyst, Crystal, and Silver remained, the three sitting on a park bench.

"…Well, the others are off doing something else, what do you guys want to do?" Amethyst asked the remaining two.

"Why don't you chose, Amethyst?" Crystal asked. "You've shown us around town. Why not take us to see something you want to see?"

Silver simply shrugged. Crystal knew he didn't care what they did.

"Well….I kind of want to go down to the library and get some books."

"I like that plan." Crystal smiled. She could find more info about the Pokémon of the area there. Silver was always reading, so he'd probably like it there too. "Let's go!"

As they left, Amethyst stubbed her shoe on the picnic table.

"For the God's sakes!" She yelled out.

"What?" Silver asked.

"I said for Mew's sake." Amethyst started walking. "Are we going or not?"

The library was a bit of a hike to get to, but to Crystal, it was worth it. The building was marvelous. The outside was made out of Beautiful marble, with two larges statues, both of Entei, sat beside the walkways. As they walked through the walkway, however, Amethyst stopped, and looked around.

"What's wrong, Amethyst?" Crystal asked.

"Look up." Amethyst's voice was stone cold.

Crystal and Silver both looked up, and saw something that shocked them. Up in the sky, odd cloud formations began to form, the clouds being an eerie purple color. Crystal looked around, same as Amethyst. Crystal saw something that shocked her. Did one of the Entei statue tails just move?

As quick as lightning, the Entei statues began moving out of their spots, and everything had a purple hue. It was nothing like Crystal had experienced before.

Amethyst had a look of rage and fear, pushing the two into a nearby corner way.

"Wait here. This is a problem."

"But wait-?" Crystal stammered. Amethyst was gone. She looked around the corner to see what was going on, as did Silver. She could not believe what she was seeing.

The two Entei statues were moving around as if the were the real thing, and right in the middle of the two was Amethyst. As they tried to attack the girl, Crystal and Silver only able to watch, she dodged the attacks from the white statues. One attack had hit her, sending the girl flying back into the wall, Crystal crying out.

One of the statues heard Crystal cry out, and came running towards her. Crystal, scared out of her mind, ducked behind the corner, but she saw that Silver kept watching. As the beast drew nearer, Crystal closed her eyes and waited for the blow…

…it never happened. Crystal opened her eyes, to see that the color of the area was back to normal, and…yellow dust blew in the wind.

Crystal was in a complete state of shock. What had happened? She looked at Silver. He looked worse off than she probably did. His face was chalk white, and considering what he had been through in his childhood, Crystal knew it was worse than she could ever think it to be. Silver just sat there, his eyes wide with surprise.

"She…chopped t-through it…with light…it's gone…it disappeared….in yellow dust."

"Hi!"

Silver and Crystal jumped. Amethyst was right behind them, smiling.

"What are you guys doing here? Are we going to go in or not?"

"B-but what about that…cloud formation? The Entei statues? What the heck's going on?" Crystal stood up, shaking.

"What are you talking about?" Amethyst pointed to the front of the building. Sure enough, the statues were there.

"B-but the light…and the d-dust…." Silver was shaking as well, but he was definitely doing a better job at keeping calm.

"You guy must've been out in the sun too long." Amethyst had a confused look on her face. "Let's go inside before you guys get worse from the heat."


	5. Chapter 4: The prophecy

I own nothing but OC's and place.

Just to add, Amethyst IS bipolar (I'm sorry if I get the portrayal wrong….) It has to do with her godly heritage. Besides, her presence won't be as much when we get to the main story point. She's just the guide, so she'll only be a main character until we get all the stiff facts down. I'm sorry for the Mary-Sue-ness that will be present until we get to that point.

I should also mention each part of the plotline is in an "arc" similar to Naruto. The first arc is "Mystery girl of Novas/introduction arc", and the next arc, as a preview, is "The Halfblood discovery arc".

With the OC's I'll have in the story, I may have votes for which one you want to see go on quests with characters, which WILL happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gold had a wonderful time in the battle arena. There were a ton of pretty tough trainers, some even almost beat him. The only ones to beat him were Green and Red, and Sapphire was able to tie with him. Emerald had put up a fight, but he was no match for him.

Gold had been cheering on about the victories for a while, rubbing it in as Sapphire put it. They finally got back to the hotel lobby to join the others, when he saw the pale faces of his comrades. He flopped down on the chair next to them, turning to them.

"Hey, how was your time at… the wherever you went?" Gold asked the two.

Crystal blinked, and Silver seemed deep in thought, Gold shook their shoulders.

"Yo! Guy's, what's going on? You're so zoned out!" He yelled.

"What?" Crystal turned around. "Oh, hello Gold."

"What's with you two?" Gold expression darkened. He hated being left out.

"Two Entei statues attacked us." Crystal mumbled awkwardly.

"What?" Gold was dumbfounded. Was it the work of a Pokémon? The only trainer who could get his Pokémon to do something like that was the Mask of Ice, who used Ice, not rock, and he was long gone. What could get them to move?

"That wasn't all." Silver added. "Our _guide_ started beating them up with small bolts of light coming from her hands, and everything went back to normal after she chopped them in half."

Gold started snickering. That girl? She looked too weak to do anything!

"You guys were out in the sun to long, weren't you?" Gold laughed. "Or maybe a ghost Pokémon got to you!"

The other trainers in the room started laughing. Even with how far-fetched their adventures got, they weren't crazy enough to believe such a thing.

"Bolt's of light? Huh?" Sapphire was laughing so much; tears came out of her eyes. Gold and Emerald were nearly on the floor, laughing. Red and Green, as much as they tried to keep from it, started snickering as well.

"Hi, what's with you guys?" Amethyst came into the room.

"Oh, nothing." Green said. He was the calmest one of the group, but he still had to cover his mouth to keep from snickering.

"Oh." Amethyst looked at the group, like she knew something was up. "When the others get here, you guys can go out for supper. I'm staying here."

Gold watched as the girl went back to the elevators. The more Gold thought about it, the more far-fetched it sounded. Even if the story had been true, Gold would've noticed. What joke were they pulling? Though Silver wouldn't lie…often….

Gold shook off the idea and headed up to his room to get ready for supper.

The night was pretty much uneventful, as the restaurant was really nothing to sneeze at. It did have good food, plus Silver and Crystal had overcome the heat shock, but the whole group split up into their respective holder groups, Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, and Crystal and Silver almost never speak while eating at a restaurant. Gold just scarfed his food down, and watched as Crystal and Silver pushed their food away. Gold always wondered why they always did that.

Everyone got to the hotel at 7:00, and most of the others decided to take advantage of the hotel services, the girls, minus Sapphire, plus Ruby, went to the hotel spa, and the boys went down to the pool, except Silver, who went to read in his hotel room. Gold decided to go to the game room. As he walked to the game room, he saw there was a restaurant nearby. Why didn't they go there?

He entered the game room, and seeing a pool table, he realized he didn't have his favorite pool cue.

_Crap, I forgot it in Johto. _Gold smacked himself in the head. Ah well, he could use it when they went back in two weeks. He grabbed the cue stick off the wall, and set up a game. Looking around, he grabbed the balls spread around the table, and aligned them in order. As he set up the last one in the triangle, he noticed a faint glow that appeared on the cue ball. Ignoring it, he set the ball down on the table, and got into position to hit it; aiming the cue as accurately as he could. In a single swipe, the cue ball hit the pile, as the pile began to glow as well. He was able to get three shots with the one shot, but he could still see the glowing even in the table holes.

Gold looked around the room. It was pretty much empty; he was the only one in the room, other than the bartender in the bar area, and a red-haired girl sitting on the table nearby. He noticed a light green color had appeared in the room, as if the light bulbs were lightly painted. His eyes darted up towards the light; the bulbs were the same color. Where was that color coming from?

Gold felt something wriggle in the hand he held his cue stick in. Looking down, he screamed. The stick became a growling snake Pokémon. Throwing it against the wall, it shook his head and slithered away.

Various items began to float and blow in increasing wind. Gold started shivering from the increasing cold. He reached down to his belt to bring out Exbo, but when he grabbed at his belt, all that was there was air. Gold looked up to see the pokeballs floating in the air.

_Shoot._

Looking at the other two in the room, Gold was surprised to see the bartender hadn't moved. He continued on as if nothing was happening. The girl, however was looking, eyes wide. But not at the going-on's in the room. She stared at him.

"Hey! Girl!" He tried to scream above the wind. His voice drowned out, though. He saw the girl moving her lips, as if she was trying to say something, when her eyes began to flicker green. The whole room went silent, everything freezing in midair, as if stuck in time. She began to speak, this time, her voice almost echoing:

_Moving west, up, and west_

_The sun, the moon, the stars_

_The black wing, the red owl, the black cloud,_

_Will reach the fourth letter_

_With the aid of wine and wind_

_Beware revenge and stone…_

The wind began again, but slowly began to stop, as the items fell gently back into the place they had originally been in. The girl's eyes slowly faded to normal color, and she fell out of the booth. Gold, in some involuntary force, ran over to the girl. He pocked up his pokeballs, which had landed nearby. He drew Exbo, a Typhosion, out of his pokeball.

"Exbo, pick up this girl. She just fainted, as you probably saw from your pokeball, and probably need medical help." Gold said as calm as he could. On the inside, Gold was wigging out. What had just happened? What did what she just say mean?

Gold got a closer look at the girl. She was a little older than him, he could tell, She was wearing a hoodie and had torn drawn-on jeans. Gold thought she was actually pretty cute.

_Maybe I'll score a date with her after she recovers._ Gold thought. It helped distract him from what had happened. He looked again at her, and saw a name stitched into the hood of her sweater. Reminding of it being how he found out Silver's name, he folded it out.

"Rachel…Elizabeth…Dare?" Gold dropped the hood, and looked back at Exbo. "Can you take her to Amethyst? She's the only one who knows there the hospital is."

Exbo nodded, and marched off to find the odd guide. Gold, worn, if not confused, with what just happened, went to go talk to Silver.

Amethyst, in her hotel room, grabbed a small bottle of pills. She opened the bottle, popped one of the pills into her mouth, and sat down, in a chair next to the shower in the bathroom. She had a rough day, forgetting to take her medicine, probably making her look like a freaky crybaby, and the whole Entei incident…

She grabbed a large gold coin, a drachma, out of her pocket, and turned on the shower. Flipping the coin in, the water began to shimmer. She needed to talk to someone.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." She spoke, almost in a monotone voice. "Sonya Iveson, Camp Delta."

At once, an image of a black haired girl showed in the water. The girl turned around, surprised.

"Hey! Amthyst!" She smiled. "How was being a guide today?"

"It went really, really, bad." Amethyst groaned. "I forgot to take my medicine, and they all probably think I'm a freak. Well, except that Crystal girl. I'm not sure about her. It might be her godly parent is one of my godly grandparents." Amethyst leaned back in the chair. The medicine was taking effect, and she began to mellow. "I indirectly called a girl in the group rude. She's seems really nice, though. I'm such a jerk."

"Well, just make sure you don't crash and burn." Sonya rolled her eyes. "You don't want what happened last time to happen. I mean, you've been doing a better job at finding Half-Bloods than some Satyrs, but you've messed up the recent times."

Amethyst groaned again. "How about giving me some good advice? You rarely go-"Amethyst was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back." Amethyst said as she left the washroom, and answered the door. Standing in front of her, was one of the Pokémon she saw Gold using at the park. He was holding a girl. The Pokémon came in, and set the girl on the bed. A look of horror spread on Amethyst's face as she realized who it was. She turned back towards the Typhosion, trying to look calm.

"Umm… Typhosion? You can go back to your owner now. I've got this."

The Pokémon grunted, and left the room, happy to back to his master. Amethyst ran back into the washroom when she knew it was safe.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD-!"

"What is it?' Sonya yelled. "Who was at the door?"

"A Pokémon carrying the new oracle, unconscious."

The room was completely silent, even the running shower didn't seem to make noise.

"The oracle?" Sonya finally broke the silence. "I though she was in camp half-Blood!"

"I know." Amethyst was becoming a bit more nervous. "What if someone found out she was an oracle? Demi-gods can see through the mist, and one of them just indirectly brought the oracle here!"

"Well, send her here to camp Delta when she wakes up, and we'll give her back when the members of Camp Half-blood come for their decennial visit!" Sonya began calming down. She grabbed a brush on a nearby table, and brushed it out. Amethyst found it a little weird that she was a bit more obsessed with her hair than most Ares kids, but it could've been since her mother was one eighth god, from Aphrodite.

"Okay…" Amethyst breathed out. "I'll make sure to get the new demi-god's here before the meeting with Camp Half-blood in a week."

"You want to actually see your grandfather again?" Sonya snarled. "He's just a nasty little wimp."

"Who said it was about that? Weren't we talking about the oracle?" Amethyst crossed her arms. "I want to see Grandfather Dionysus, yes, even though I know how much of a jerk he is." She leaned in her chair more. "Oh, whatever. I'll see that the oracle is there before you know it."

"Well, Okay." Sonya's fist began to fill the image and the image shimmered and disappeared.

Amethyst turned off the shower and went to set up the bed couch in front of the TV. Waving her hand in the air, a small can of Pepsi appeared in her hand. Drinking it, she unfolded it and put some blankets and pillows on top.

She went to the bed, and picked up the oracle, who was surprisingly light, and gently sat her on the couch. Closing the blinds, Amethyst jumped right into the bed, and fell asleep, unaware of the conversation taking place in one of the rooms nearby….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there's half of the child's heritage. Yep. Expect the next chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 5: Spying

Nothing is mine other than OC's and settings/plot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silver sat on the bed in his room, his sweater hanging on the side, wearing his usual pair of pants and a grey t-shirt. He had gotten a book from the library, _Legends of Novas, _to see if there was anything to find out about what had happened that day, if anything was similar to this event. So far he had read about various legendary Pokémon, and humans with Pokémon abilities, but nothing really seemed similar to what happened. There was even stuff about humans turning into Pokémon, which Silver though was the most far-out thing he had ever heard. Though he did recall Red telling a story of something along those lines…

Silver's thoughts were interrupted by a frantic knock on his door.

_Who the heck could that be? _Silver figured Emerald wouldn't get back to the room for a while…

Silver opened the door, to see Gold standing there. The boy was leaning a bit, as if he had a hunch.

"What is it Gold? I'm busy reading."

Gold didn't say anything. He walked over to Silver's bed, and fell right on it, just nearly crushing the book if he fell just inches to the right.

Silver rolled his eyes. "Gold, what are you doing here?"

Gold sat up, his eyes covered by his black hair. As Silver approached the boy, Gold grabbed him by both his shoulders and started shaking him.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS SILVER YOU AND CRYSTAL WERE RIGHT I'M WRONG SOMETHING REALLY WEIRD HAPPENED DOWN IN THE GAME ROOM AND I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT VERY WELL THE ONLY OTHER PERSON DIDN'T NOTICE-"

"Gold…calm…down…before…I get…sick!" Silver grabbed the other boy's arms to get him to stop shaking him, and pushed him on the bed. "Now, breathe in, and tell me what happened."

Gold took a deep breath and began to explain the events of what happened. Silver listened to see if anything was similar to what had happened a few hours ago. The wind and things coming to life was similar, but the whole thing about the girl with the glowing eyes was too weird…

"So…you said some girl told you this weird message or something?" Silver wondered if the girl had any connections to Amethyst.

"Yeah. She had hair almost as red as yours and freaky glowing green eyes. Her name was Rachel… something." Gold seemed calmer. Was he faking the whole hyper moment? "I left her in the care of Amethyst."

"So…what exactly did she say?" Silver looked out the window, where the water shone in the dim light.

"She said something like…wow, it seems so vivid in my mind." Gold's eyes opened in surprise.

"She said…"

_Moving west, up, and west_

_The sun, the moon, the stars_

_The black wing, the red owl, the black cloud,_

_Will reach the fourth letter_

_With the aid of wine and wind_

_Beware revenge and stone…_

"…yeah. That was exactly what she said. How do I remember it all?" Gold started looking up, thinking.

"What a cryptic thing to say." Silver was thinking six thoughts a minute, trying to figure out the message. "What is with the weird girls around here?"

Gold grinned at Silver. Silver looked at the boy, and realized what the look meant.

"No, Gold. No. I know what you have in mind, I'm not doing it. Don't think I'm going to…"

"Relax, buddy." Gold folded his arms behind his head. "It just so happens, that my room is above Amethyst's, five floors up. All you have to do is use an escape rope to hang all the way down to her room, and-"

"No way." Silver folded his arms. "That is a stupid, foolish idea, and I'm not going to let myself look like a perv if she sees me."

"Aww..c'mon.." Gold started pouting. Silver knew he was childish, but that was low. He saw Gold's eyes waver down to his arm. He realized what Gold was looking at, and covered his arm. What an unlucky day.

"Silver, what the heck is that on your arm?"

"It's nothing, nothing you need to know."

"What? It's like some freaky birthmark or a tattoo or something…"

"It's nothing. Ignore it, okay?"

"Okay..okay….hey, is that Emerald's hair gel?"

"Are you going to leave, Gold?" Silver narrowed his eyes. Gold was standing on is patience, which was nothing but a thin thread over a cliff.

"Not until you go along with my plan."

"For the record, I still think this is a stupid plan."

Silver hung upside-down from the balcony on an escape rope. Gold was standing up on the balcony, Silver able to see the boy's smile from below.

_If something stupid happens, I am going to KILL him._

Silver adjusted himself to the position he was in, turning around to look into the window. He was a floor too high. Tugging on the rope once, Gold, who held the rope, though it was still tied to the balcony, let a bit of rope go so Silver could get to the right floor.

Soon, Silver was in directly in front of the window, just an inch away from his face, and peered into the room. There was really nothing to tell about the two. Amethyst was asleep on the bed, and the girl that Gold had described was on the folded-out couch.

Silver rolled his eyes. He risked his life, hanging from a thirty-story building, fifteen stories below him, and he found out literally nothing. He looked up at Gold, and tugged on the rope twice, signaling to come up, and he stared into the window again.

The other girl was staring at him through the window, her eyes glowing green, and, since his face was so close to the window…

"HOLY SH**!" Silver yelled out, jumping in whatever way someone could while hanging upside down, and the worst possible thing happened.

Gold dropped the rope, and it snapped off the balcony.

Silver started falling from the fifteen stories above he had been above, terror filling the boy with the oncoming death. His Pokémon were up at the balcony, so not as much weight was on him.

"HOLD ON, SILVER!" Gold screamed, and frantically ran into the room. He quickly grabbed Murkrow from Silver's pile of Pokeballs, and let it out.

"Murkrow, your trainer is falling to his death! Use Fly!"

The Murkrow, understanding the command, started flying down at full speed to save its trainer.

Meanwhile, Silver was looking at the oncoming ground, and closed his eyes, waiting for impact.

_Six floors…Five floors…Four floors…_

Silver felt a tug on his arm, and opening his eyes. He looked up. His Murkrow had been released and caught him just in time. The Murkow flew upwards, pulling its trainer back to the balcony.

"Silver!" Gold cried out happily. "I'm so happy you didn't die! That was really close-"

Gold was met to a slap on the face by Silver, knocking him down into the room.

"You idiot!" Silver yelled, somewhat shaken. "It's your fault I almost died! If I hadn't followed you stupid plan, I wouldn't have fallen-"

"Ummm…what's going on?"

Gold and Silver looked over to the door that had been left open, to see Red standing there, still soaking wet from being in the pool.

The three boys stood in the same place for the next minute, the whole situation being, as Silver knew from the beginning, pure crazy.

"Ahh well." Red smiled. "Silver, Emerald's waiting for you down at the door. He wants to go in before he freezes over."

"Oh, Okay." Silver started walking out the door, over to the elevator.

"Oh, and Silver?" Red called back.

"What?"

"What's with that weird mark on your arm?"

Silver clutched his arm again, and grumbled as he got in the elevator. Getting down to his floor, he saw Emerald shaking from being wet.

"P-please…unlock the stupid door…"

Silver grabbed the key card, still grumbling, and shoved open the door.

"Never again will I go around without my sweater." Silver slammed the door, forgetting Emerald was still standing out there.

"Silver? What are you talking about? What's brrr… with that weird mark on your arm? Silver? Are you listening? Silver…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poor Emerald. Silver didn't bother letting him in.


	7. Chapter 6: Sinnoh Dex

"Well, is there anything anyone's missing?"

The large van was park outside the hotel building, almost everyone's stuff inside it. Amethyst was looking at the watch around her right wrist, tapping her foot impatiently.

"C'mon…I only counted nine people…where's Emerald?" She looked over to Crystal.

Crystal pointed towards the hotel. "Emerald's sneezing is probably slowing him down. He was stuck out in the cold hallway all wet for a majority of the night, and he's probably tired and ill."

Amethyst had a genuine look of concern on her face. "Why is that?"

Crystal's face darkened as she turned to Silver. He responded by turning his head in the opposite direction, avoiding her glance.

"Silver was being pretty ignorant, and locked him out. Emerald told me he just passed right by him. What a rude thing to do."

"Yeah." Amethyst nodded her head, and walked back into the building. Crystal was pretty mad at Silver. She knew Emerald better than anyone else of the pokedex holders, and when she found him sitting out in the cold at three in the morning when she went for a walk around the hotel to gather thoughts, she was pretty upset, as he looked freezing and miserable. She knocked on the door to the room, and Silver, waking up, had yelled at her why she came to his room at that hour of the night. She pointed out Emerald being out there, and all he said was "Oh." And pulled Emerald out of the hallway, into the room, no apology or anything.

Crystal looked over to see Emerald walking out of the hotel; his hair not even gelled in its usual style. He rubbed his nose with his long sleeve, and sneezed, his face becoming impossibly paler. Amethyst followed, carrying the rest of his stuff. Her face was hardened into one expression, as if she had no emotion, as she stacked the stuff into the van.

"Hey, Amethyst." Crystal asked. "Why are you really…calm today?"

"Oh." Amethyst took a small bottle out of her bag. "I'm bipolar, and ADHD, so I take this medicine to make sure I don't blow out of proportion. But I forgot to take the right dosage yesterday. I probably should've explained that. Sorry."

"It's no problem." Crystal was relieved she wouldn't act somewhat crazy for the time being. She watched as Gold came up to her.

"Amethyst?" Gold asked. "Where is the Rachel chick?"

"Oh, she left a little earlier." Amethyst turned around and walked over to the trunk..

…_Rachel?_ Crystal started to feel suspicious. _Who are they talking about?_

After Amethyst had made sure everyone and everything was in the van, they began their drive to Ivy town, where the Pokémon Lab was being built. It wasn't a long drive, only about a half hour. Crystal looked out the window the whole time. The whole area was vaguely similar to Johto, except for all the broken trees that littered the forest area. If it weren't for the English signs, which Crystal could just barely read, she could've imagined she was in Johto.

After the whole drive, they had finally gotten to Ivy town. It wasn't much, there was a small Pokémon center combined with a store for both human things and Pokémon items, there was a grass- type gym nearby, the first gym challenged in the Novas league, and then, after a bit of driving, the Pokémon lab.

It was a large, beautiful structure, a round building with large windows. In the square back part, there was a balcony, and part of the building seemed to be underground. Other than the windows colored blue from the sky, the building was even whiter than snow.

On the balcony in front of the door, Professor Birch stood, a bag hanging around his shoulder, as he usually had. He waved to the group from above.

"Hello there! I see you finally made it!" He yelled to the dex holders. "The other three have been waiting inside!"

_The other three? _Crystal wondered. _Oh right, the Sinnoh dex holders!_

The group started walking up the steps with some of their bags, some Pokémon released following behind.

"I'm glad you guys came." Birch smiled.

Green turned to the professor. "Will my grandfather be joining us today?"

"Unfortunately, Professor Oak is held up with his reaserch this week." Birch's smile faded a bit. "He sends his apologies. In the meantime, he planned a surprise for…someone in the group."

The Pokedex holders looked amongst themselves, wondering who the surprise was for.

"Well, anyway, the Sinnoh dex holders are waiting, would you like to meet them?" Birch went back to his usual smile. Crystal always saw him as the most cheery of the Professors, as he was always smiling, as long as there wasn't a situation. She met him a few times, when the professors had their meetings, leaving the impression.

"Hey, Professor?" Amethyst came from behind with Emerald. "Do you think you can deal with Emerald? He has a bit of a sickness."

Birch took one look at the boy, and automatically said yes, as he led Emerald into one of the rooms, Amethyst following. The others were directed to the direction where the large lounge room was, right at the center of the building. Finding the large doors, they entered the room.

They weren't exaggerating when they called it the large lounge. The ceiling was about twelve feet above, and was big enough that there was plenty of space, even for fifteen people. The room had a small cabinet, a few couches, a few coffee tables, and a bunch of boxes piled around the room. Sitting on one of the couches, were two boys, a blond one in an orange jacket and a green scarf, with an impatient look on his face, looking at his poketch, and one with a hat and a red scarf. He was asleep, pieces of rice covering his face. On one of smaller chairs, a more dignified girl sat, with long blue hair. She wore a pink skirt, and a white hat.

As soon as the group entered the room, the blond haired boy stood up immediately, and started shaking the other boy.

"Dia… No, I mean Diamond…get up!" He pointed to the group. "The other pokedex holders are here!"

The boy called Diamond opened his eyes a little, and sat more upright, and wiped his face with his arm.

"Oh…good…" Diamond said, still half asleep.

The blond boy lifted up Diamond, dragging him behind. The girl on the chair didn't budge, as if she was a statue.

"I'm Pearl." The blond boy pointed confidently at himself. "This is my best friend and comedy partner Diamond."

Diamond stood upright, though it was still evident that he was half asleep.

"Y…you're Red." He pointed at the older boy in the group, as the others spread around inside the room, looking at the space or sitting down.

Diamond started tipping over, as if he was about to fall asleep right there. He regained his balance, and turned to Blue, who was looking out the huge window nearby.

"Hey, you're Blue, aren't you?" Diamond pointed.

"Last I checked."

"You have very nice-"

Pearl grabbed Diamond by the head, putting it into a headlock, and covered the boy's mouth.

"Diamond! Don't ruin it! Remember what the Professor said?" Pearl growled.

From behind, the girl on the chair laughed. Pearl turned around immediately.

"You just laughed, didn't you?"

"I did no such thing." The girl sat still once again.

"How long are you gonna keep-GAAAAH! You laughed! I heard you!" Pearl said.

Crystal, who was looking at the group, smiled awkwardly. They were an odd trio. Pearl seemed similar to Gold in some ways, she thought. She went to look out the window, when she saw a small shadow out in the distance.

"Huh?" Crystal looked out, straining her eyes. The shadow was gone.

"Weird…" She went over to a beanbag chair, deciding to sit down. The two Sinnoh boys had gotten most everyone to sit down, as they started performing some skit.

"When you think of Pokemon…"

"When you think of pokemon…"

The only ones who were not watching were the girl, who started having a conversation with Green, Silver was staring out the window, most likely bored, and Ruby was admiring some Pokemon, a Lopbunny and a Pachirisu, who Crystal assumed belonged to the girl. Crystal, curious about the name of the girl opened her pokedex, to see if there was any info about her.

"Okay…so her name is Platinum Berlitz…" Crystal put the pokedex in her small bag, and looked over at the skit performance. It looked as if they finished a joke, as Gold was on the floor, laughing, Sapphire was laughing, and the others smiled.

"Hey, everyone?" Birch came into the room, Amethyst following behind. "I have the surprise for the certain trainer."

Everyone stared at the door, waiting to see what would happen. They watched as two adults walked into the room, Blues face filling up with glee.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey sorry for the late chapter! I had to get Word programmed into my new laptop.

As for Amethyst, I joined a Pokemon trainer OC club on deviantart a few weeks ago, only to find out about a character with the same name, hair, and similar birthdays, just thirteen days difference, in the same month. I just want to say that I did not know of her existence until the middle of writing this chapter, and I apologize to Jeshika-Haruno if it's of any trouble.

…I may be late with the next chapter again (not that I really put up any dates or anything) because of school, art, and selling tickets, but I will get it on as soon as I can. It's going to be come more action-oriented in either the next chapter or the one after.


	8. Chapter 7: Father

Back at the Gold perspective! I personally enjoy writing and reading these ones the most.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mummy! Daddy!"

Everyone grew surprised at the surprise. Most of the group had already met Blue's parents, and it was welcoming to see them, all the way from Kanto.

Gold just sat in his seat, as everyone, save the Sinnoh dex holders, who had already met them before, got up to greet the two. Gold had never met them, as he never got the chance during the aftermath of the Jirachi incident.

He watched as Blue's father shook the hand of the others, newly acquainting himself to Ruby and Sapphire. Blue's father was a kind, strong looking man, someone you could easily look up to.

_Father…huh?_ Gold watched as her father ruffled Silver's hair. Gold figured Silver probably stayed at their house often, since his own father had to go in hiding, and was probably like a son to them. But…was Silver…smiling? Not his usual smirk, but the kind a little kid had when he got back from a party. Gold had never seen the boy so happy.

Gold tried to think of what his father looked like. Somehow, despite his mother telling him he left before he was born, because of his travelling, he could picture his father in his head, if only barely. He remembered that he had gotten his black hair from him, his smile…

He looked back over. Silver, he knew, had an unfortunate past, but he envied him, for having a father, even if he was Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. He was also sure that Silver envied him, not just for having a more fortunate life, but that he had a mother. His had apparently disappeared.

"Hello." A voice said above. "From the looks of things, you must be Gold."

Gold looked up. Blue's father stood above him, his hand extended for a shake. He shook it, and then leaned into the chair.

"It's nice to finally meet you Gold, Silver's told me quite a bit about you." Blue's father sat on one of the nearby chairs.

"Wait, the same Silver?" Gold lifted up his head.

"Yes. You seem to be his only friend…who's actually a boy." He smiled. "He really seems to envy you."

_Knew it._

"…Is there something troubling you?" He asked. "Silver told me you were usually an energetic boy."

"No sir, nothing's wrong." Gold leaned back in his chair again. Than again, he wasn't feeling like his usual self….

"I can see it in your eyes." He said. "But if you don't want to tell me, I'll leave you alone."

"Don't worry, sir, I'm good."

"You don't have to call me sir. I have a name." Blue's father smiled again. "Just call me Denim."

Gold didn't answer.

"Hey, Daddy, Come here! Have you met Emerald yet?" Blue called.

"Coming." He got out of his chair, going over to the group.

Gold lifted his head.

_Wait, what? _Gold got up, and walked over to the group._ I thought Emerald was sick, in bed!_

Joining the group, Gold could see Emerald clearly. His hair was now fully gelled, and he looked almost healthier than he did yesterday, aside from some sniffling. Amethyst stood next to Gold, smirking.

"How'd you get so better so fast?" Yellow asked, bewildered.

"Oh, Amethyst helped me." Emerald had an awkward smile on his face, being surrounded by so many people. "She gave me this…yellow stuff, but she added a lot of water to it. I felt better immediately."

Gold turned to Amethyst.

"What did you give him?"

"Oh, there's a special berry behind my house." She explained. "Most people can't eat the berry, since it can kill people, but certain people can eat it, and it gives off major healing properties. I only gave him a bit, just in case, but after it seemed to help, I let him have a small bit more. He's perfectly fine."

"What berry?" Gold asked. "I've never heard of a berry that could do that-"

He looked to see she had turned the other way, now shaking hand's with Blue's parents.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Hatobairo." She bowed in a typical Japanese fashion.

"You don't need to be so formal." Blue's mother smiled. "Just call us by our first names, Majorelle and Demim."

"Okay…Majorelle." She walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Denim called out to her.

"I'm going home." She yelled back. "I'll come back tomorrow."

She walked out of the building, running down the road.

"What a strange girl" Green mumbled.

Gold decided to sit down again, as everyone else went to either talking with any other person in the group, or going to ask Birch if there were any snacks. Just as he got comfortable in his chair again, the two sinnoh dex holders who told the hilarious jokes came up to him.

"I see you liked our performance." Pearl smirked. "You wanna see another?"

Gold perked up. They were hilarious, reminding him of those comedians he saw in New Bark town.

"Sure." Gold smiled. "I could use a laugh."

"When you think of Pokemon…."

"When you think of Pokemon…"

"The evolutionary family for Wismur is pretty neat, huh? Whismur, Loudred, and…"

"I've always wondered, Pearl…Why is it called Loudred? It's loud, yes, but it's purple, not red…."

"DON'T QUESTION IT OR I'LL MAKE YOU EXPLOUD!"

smack

"Anyway…Let's talk about another evolutionary family from Hoenn…"

Gold laughed. These two were an odd pair. As they continued to rant on with their jokes, he felt more like his usual self.

"Hey, anyone want food?"

Blue came in, rolling in a cart of snacks, and started putting them on a table nearby. Both Gold and Diamond's faces lit up.

"FOOOOOOOOOD!"

Both the trainers made a dive for the table of food, mainly comprised of Novas snacks just waiting to be tried.

"Mmmm…You've got to try these Candies!"

"I wonder what this is?"

"Fhhhssttt! Man, this is salty!"

The various snacks on the table were halfway gone by the time anyone went over. At that point, the two boys were trying the various types of sweet Leppa berries of different hues.

"Wow! I can't believe this is a Leppa berry!"

"It's even sweeter than a Pecha berry!"

Outside, a shadow lurked in between the trees. If shown in the light, there was a young woman, dressed in a professor's coat on a name tag, reading _Professor Lernaean._ She had a long neck, small, crafty eyes, and long spiky hair in a deep violet-black color. Nearby, a black aura similar to an iris-message shone from the pond, a platinum blond boy in the image.

"So…you've spotted the demi-gods?"

"Yeah.." Lernaean turned back to the dark-message. "All three of them are there, and there's a younger one with them, but I think godly blood is only in his ancestry, not his parent."

"Anything else to report?" the boy asked.

"That annoying bipolar chick Amethyst is guarding them." Lernaean growled. "She doesn't seem to be with them at the moment, but after that statue attack we sent back in town, she's probably lurking somewhere out here or something. It's best not to risk attacking now."

"Fine." The boy crossed his arms. "What happened to the statues?"

"She defeated them. They turned back to normal."

The boy growled.

"Fine."

"I'll keep watching them." Lernaean picked up a set of binoculars "Especially the red haired one. He's cute."

"Don't get caught up. You're six years older than him."

"Oh well." She looked over to the Black haired boy pigging out on food. "So…that boy with the golden eyes…he's the main target?"

"Yes. But we're also after the two the same age as him. Just finish the mission."

The dark-message disappeared in a poof of ashes, darkening the grass.

"Okay." Lernaean tried looking around the area, seeing is Amethyst was anywhere nearby.

"Just wait, Nemesis. I'm going to prove my vengeance is of the strongest on the planet, and you'll finally accept me as your favourite child!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yep. I hope I didn't make them too enthusiastic about the surprise, and I hope my skit joke didn't suck.

Denim came from the color of deep blue, and Majorelle comes from a dark periwinkle-like blue. I could have named her Alice, Bondi, Carolina, Iris, Maya, Or Tiffany, after the shades of blue, but I though Majorelle was best. Also, their last name, Hatobairo, means blue-black, the Alternative english name Navyson.


	9. Flashback: The man, the Statue, The girl

NOTE: None of this chapter has Pokespe, but is a flashback, with another crossover moment. It is relevant, though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sitting. Is that all I ever do nowadays?_

An old man sat on a couch in the foyer, taking sips of mineral water as he grouched to himself. The manor was certainly empty; one of his dearest friends had died the week before. Just yesterday, the man watched as his friends body was cremated, and then scattered into the wind. Quite fitting, as his friend was pretty scattered himself. But the man missed the sounds of tinkering. It didn't help himself that his butler had taken the day off.

The man looked around the room. There were a couple of boat models, some paintings and sculptures scattered here and there, surrounding the fancy furniture and the old fireplace. The house itself was indeed old, but until about twenty years ago, it had a spark of life to it. Now, the house just seemed like dead, empty space. He considered selling it, but something just wouldn't let him.

He looked over to the main attraction of the room, a large sculpture given to him by an artist he admired, but couldn't remember the name of, Rambo Slash or something. It was a statue the artist had made in honour of the man's best friend, who disappeared over twenty years ago. Nearby, was a dusty photo, from back when his friend was still around. He gazed fondly at the photo. Those were some of the best years of his life, when he was still at least somewhat fit, his hair was black instead of the white it had turned….and when he could drink whiskey without it tasting like window cleaner. The good old days.

Standing next to the man, was a boy, nearing his twenties. The boy that the sculpture was made for. He had a confident smile, as if he could do anything, but the man knew this was a lie. The two had plenty of adventures, and had solved different crimes. But during their last adventure, the boy disappeared.

Next to the boy, was a small white dog. The man could remember when he found the dog, during the last adventure, beaten and scruffy, trying to deliver the man a message, ripped and barely readable. The dog tried to lead the man to a spot, but only led him to an empty jail cell window. That's when the dog fainted. The man, unsure of what to do, took the dog to a vet hospital, and went back to look at the area. He found nothing, just puddles of liquid polyester. He gave up after hours of searching, and went to pick up the dog. As it turned out, the dog had been struck many times, most likely with a piece of wood, from the splinters matted in its fur. The man took care of it, up until its death, ten years ago.

The man felt tears welling up, thinking of the poor dog and how it never saw it's owner again, same as him…

_*Ding Dong*_

The man groaned, as he achingly got up, and walked over to the door.

_Billions of Blistering barnacles, who would be at the door at this time?_

Opening the door, he looked down. A young girl stood there, a serious look on her face, but quizzical and young at the same time.

"Excuse me." The girl said, speaking very simple French. "Would this be Marlinspike hall?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good." The girl's face didn't change. "Then you must be Captain Archibald Haddock."

"Yes." The Captain was completely uninterested. What would a little girl need here?

"Okay. My name's Amethyst. I have some news about your friend that disappeared twenty years ago….

That caught the Captains interest.

"Tell me, is he okay? Where has he been all these years? Is he dead? Is he…"

"Calm down, sir. You seem a bit skittish." Amethyst had a concerned look on her face.

"I haven't drunken a single drop of whiskey for over twenty years. I've only had this _disgusting _mineral water." Haddock took the glass, which he sat on a table nearby when he went to get the door, and dropped it on the floor. It smashed into a million pieces.

Amethyst looked at it like it was poisoned. She quickly swerved around the mess, and into the hall.

"It's about the statue in your living room." Amethyst ran into the room. "I need to tell you some things about it."

Haddock walked as fast as he could to the seat he had been sitting in.

"What is it?"

"What happened during your last adventure with the famous reporter Tintin?"

Captain Haddock felt another tinge of sadness. The name always did… he retold everything that he knew, the dog, the empty cell, the floors covered in liquid polyester…

"…and his dog died ten years ago, as well as another good friend dying a week ago, so…"

"I see." The girl went over to the statue, tapping it lightly. "Captain, did you ever know what this statue was made of?"

"I…I never did…come to think of it…" Haddock scratched his white beard.

"Did you notice it's made of…liquid polyester? Think of it, that dog leads you to an empty cell, and then you find liquid polyester on the floor of a room nearby…"

Silence filled the room, as Captain Haddock pieced together thoughts of what may of happened…

"…No." The Captain started to shake. "No, no….it can't be…"

"You've had Tintin in this room for over twenty years, and never realized it…"

Haddock couldn't believe this girl. Someone of her age, likely ten or eleven… knowing so much, acting so mature…

"Who the hell are you?" Haddock growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax, Captain." She sneered, as if she was a fifteen year old. "I came to take the statue. Where I come from, we're trying to think of a way to…"

"_NO._" The Captain had never felt this mad. "You're not taking this statue. How do you expect me to cope with all of this information you just gave me? I've had my dead friend with me for the whole time. I will never give you this statue."

Amethyst grinned, a sinister appearance now on her face. "How about a deal?"

"A deal." Haddock's face turned impossibly redder from anger. "How can you make a sick deal with life of death-"

"I'll give you back your ability to drink." She cut in. "And you don't have to give it to us now. We won't have it until you pass away."

"Yes, but how could you give me back my ability to drink?" He once again turned impossibly redder. "I've tried. It's impossible-"

Once again, Amethyst cut off Haddock, and mumbled a few words in another language. Somehow, The Captain understood.

_Dear Grandfather Dionysus, _

_Give this man what he wishes_

_And what you can give him._

After the odd language mumbling, Amethyst grabbed a dusty bottle of Loch Lomond from the cabinet, and poured it into a nearby clean glass.

"Try it." She held it close to his face.

He felt nervous, with the liquid so close to his face. Tempted, he took the drink, sipping it. To his surprise, it didn't taste like window cleaner; it tasted better than it could've ever tasted. He drank the glass, and took the bottle, filling it once again.

"So…It's a deal? We can have the statue after you die?"

"Yes… b-but he stays with me until then." The captain had already started getting drunk.

"Well, okay. I'd better be going." Amethyst left the man, overjoyed by the prospect of getting to drink again.

XXXXXXX

Amethyst walked around the garden out side. It was a bit yellow, lacking the total care it needed, but was still beautiful, nonetheless.

"He's a nice man…he's just got a lot on his mind." Amethyst said to herself. "All of us do, as demigods. But he's probably the only Son of Poseidon I'll ever meet. I guess I'm lucky."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You might want to read (at least the wikipedia article) about Tintin and Alph-Art, the last book, to understand the chapter.

THANKS, Haddock, you just changed the rating to playing-it-safe-T. Drinking isn't good :(

If anyone wants me to separate this chapter into a one-shot spin-off that's relevant to the story the way Birth by sleep is relevant to Kingdom hearts 2, I will. The real chapter will come soon.


	10. Chapter 8: Discovery

"Hey, what's that?"

Silver had gone back to looking out the window, sitting down in a beanbag chair and thinking. Somehow, looking out the window was…nice. It was a beautiful looking area, and there wasn't really anything he wanted to do, since Blue's parents were now watching Pearl and Diamond perform another skit; man, they loved doing them. Gold was lying down, after eating all that food. Silver thought the boy was probably hibernating. Crystal, who was near statue still, was reading the book on Pokemon from Novas. And the others were at the local gym, other than Ruby, who Silver knew disliked battles. The boy was also staring out the window, as the sun had already set, and the area became darker by the minute.

"Silver, can you tell what that is?" Ruby pointed to a nearby cluster of trees.

Silver squinted his eyes. He could make out a shadow, definitely, but couldn't tell what it was.

"I don't know, Ruby." Silver didn't take his eyes off the shadow. "It might be a humanoid Pokemon…"

"It looks like an adult." Ruby put on his glasses. Silver wondered why Ruby never wore them all the time.

Crystal, at this point, had started listening to the two boy's conversation.

"Should we go tell Professor Birch?" Crystal put down the book, folding the corner page.

"Sure." Silver said. Crystal got up, and walked out of the room to the professor's office.

"Okay." Silver got up, walking towards the door. "Let's go check it out."

"Wait, what?" Ruby looked at his senior with utter confusion. "Why did you send Senior Crystal out to get the professor if we're just going to check it out?"

"I want to see it for myself. I wouldn't be taking you along, but if I didn't, you'd follow me anyways, wouldn't you?"

Silver could tell that Ruby knew he was right. After so many years of practicing the art of spying, he could read the emotions of people just by looking at their eyes.

Ruby lowered his eyes. "Yes."

"Okay, then." Silver turned around. "Are you coming, or not?"

…..

"It's getting pretty dark out here. Maybe we should go get some flashlights from inside."

"Would you relax?" Silver pulled a small click light out of his pocket. "I have this."

Ruby looked downhearted. The look on his face told Silver that Ruby could sense something was amiss…

"Like I said, Ruby, relax." Silver kept his usual calm tone speaking, so he found himself sounding like an adult. "It's probably only a Pokemon, like I said before."

"Then why are you so interested in checking it out?"

Silver stopped. He didn't know how to answer Ruby's question. In truth, He also had an odd feeling, deep in his gut, almost the same feeling he got when the Masked Man was around…was it fear? Nervousness?

"It might be…trying to break in, like how I got my Totodile." Silver decided to lie.

"Wait…you stole your Totodile?"

"Never mind." Silver went over to the bushes, pushing them out of the way. The area was empty. "We seemed to have scared it off."

Ruby took a sigh of relief. There was nothing there…

"_You can't scare me off so easily."_

The two boys jumped. Silver turned around to see an older woman, maybe in her twenties. She had long, indigo-colored hair, and wore a lab coat. The most unsettling part of her, however, was her unusually long neck. It made her look almost like a snake, ready to eat it's victims.

"W-who the heck are you?" The younger boy asked.

"Oh, I guess I _should_ introduce myself." The woman stared at them with almost a hungry look on her face. "My name is Professor Lernaean. I work with Amethyst's parents."

Silver saw Ruby lower his guard. Silver decided he wasn't taking any chances. This woman, this…_Professor,_ just seemed too weird…

"You two must be Ruby and Silver." Professor Oak has told me quite a bit about all of the Pokedex holders, at least the last time I saw him…"

Silver let his guard down a little. Maybe she was telling the truth…

"Anyways, I have heard a lot about the adventures of the Johtodex holders. It was a very interesting story, going through time…" She came closer to Silver, to the point where he found it a little uncomfortable. "Where are the other two? I would like to meet them."

Silver backed away a little. "Well, there inside…I can go get them, I guess…"

"You will do no such thing!"

Silver and Ruby turned around. Standing a few feet away was Amethyst. She stood in a defensive stance, holding a knife in one hand, her other palm face to the ground.

"What are you talking about, silly Amy?" Lernaean smiled at the pet name. "I just want to meet the brave group who-"

"And bring them to wherever your base is so you can kill them?" Amethyst's face was contorted with anger. "You make me sick, clever little liar." She turned to Silver. "Get away from that woman. She will kill you!"

Before Silver could react, he could feel his head being violently grabbed by giant claws. He figured it was the fake-Professor's Pokemon, but taking a glance, Silver saw it WAS the woman. Her eyes became slanted and reptile-like, her teeth went sharp and her smile wide, and she had one of her other long claws held at his neck, already piercing the skin.

He looked over in another direction, seeing Ruby stand in fear. Silver read about some of the stuff that happened in Hoenn, and knew Ruby had gone through quite a bit, but there he was again, fear in his face.

A tight twist and the freaky woman had him looking back at Amethyst. She did not waver. She simply shrugged. Silver couldn't believe that girl.

"You simply shrug at the face of this chosen one's death? I think it would be a shame to kill such a handsome looking boy…"

"I know you can't kill him." Amethyst smiled in confidence, pointing to the two. "If you kill him, your little plans will be ruined, won't they?"

The woman seemed to drop a bit of her guard, her grip on Silver loosening. Silver, noticing this chance, slipped through the woman's grip. The woman's face became insane looking as he ran over to Amethyst's side.

"You Bitch!" The woman started growing in size, her skin began to turn purple and scaly. Her neck grew longer and longer, and two necks sprouted, growing two smaller heads. Her body took a different shape. When the transformation finished, she was three times the size of him, and didn't hesitate to attack with her mouth. She came right after him, but luckily; Amethyst tackled him of them out of the way, closer to where Ruby stood.

At this point, Amethyst launched her own attack. Clenching her fist, giant Gold-glowing vines popped out of the ground, around her feet. Using her hands, Amethyst directed the vines to the giant creature-woman, and upon impact, the vines sent an electric surge out, electrocuting the beast. It fell with a thud, but was definitely not dead. Ruby ran inside, to warn the others, who stared out in shock, and Silver ran back to where Amethyst stood.

"What is that thing?" Silver tried to keep his calm demeanour, but he could feel it wavering. He had never, EVER, encountered anything like that. "What the heck is going on?"

"That…thing…" Amethyst said, a cold tone in her voice. "She's been combined with a hydra."

"What the heck kind of pokemon could be combined with a human?"

"A hydra's not a Pokemon." Amethyst growled. "It's a legendary beast from my own earth that grows it's more than one head back if one is cut off. It was only defeated by a couple of people before…"

"Wait, your earth?" Silver began to think she was crazy. "What do you mean?"

She didn't answer, as the hydra began to stir. Silver pulled out one of his Pokeballs, ready to fight. Amethyst grabbed his wrist before he threw.

"What are you doing?" Silver yelled.

"Unless you have a fire type, your Pokemon will be as good as dead." Amethyst lowered the boy's hand with force, I'll deal with it."

Silver frowned at the girl, as the hydra awoke from its shock. It roared loudly, shaking the ground around them. Almost automatically, Amethyst jumped up, slashing at its necks with the vines and the knife. Silver anger turned to horror as the girl sliced off its neck, then fried the spot on the body with the electricity of the vines. The Hydra screeched, and turned back to a human form. The sliced neck appeared as a large burn on the woman-hydra's shoulder. She held the spot, a pure look of anger on her face.

"You'll pay for that!" She screeched. "I'll kill everyone but you and those Johtodex holders! The chosen will be sacrificed, and I'll have fun slowly killing you!"

Amethyst delivered a hard punch to the woman's face, turning her to golden dust that scattered in the wind.

"That was for the monologue. That's what stereotypical villains do."

Silver stood there, unsure of what just happened. Above, in the window area stood the group of people who had been in the room, Ruby included.

Just as the dust completely vanished, the others came back from the gym.

"What's going on?" Red asked.

...XXX...XXX

Yep. She died. Unfortunately you Percy Jackson fans know what yellow dust means.

Oh yeah, and the mist doesn't exist in the Pokemon universe. That'll be explained in…probably the next chapter. I know Amethyst is the only one who fought, but the other three will get their chances to fight.


End file.
